In Agrabah/Defeat the Heartless
This is how Our Heroes visit Agrabah in Ryan's Quest 2. Donald: Agrabah! We made it! Goofy: Gawrsh, I wonder how Aladdin 'n' Jasmine are doin'? Sora: Hey, maybe Riku's with them! Ryan: So as my brother. Goofy: Yeah, and the King! Crash: Even Optimus. Evil Ryan: And Bumblebee and Marina. Zig and Sharko too. (The parrot flies into the air in their direction) Donald: Keep dreaming, you four. Sora: C'mon, Donald, you were thinking the same thing. Donald: No, I wasn't! (The parrot flies up to them and around Goofy) Goofy: Uh-oh, it's uh...um... It's Iago! (Sora and Donald whirl around and take out their weapons) Iago: Wait! You got me all wrong. Donald: You're Iago all right! Iago: No! I mean, it's not the old me. I turned over a new feather. I'm legit! No more scams. Promise! Ryan: Iago Is that what you think? After I trapped Jafar. Iago: Ryan? You did that? Ryan: Yes. Give me one good reason why I want to trust you. Iago: Ya gotta believe me! Donald: Sora, let's go! Ryan: go of Iago How did you get out? Iago: I was stuck inside that lamp with Jafar. Remember? Well, I finally escaped. But then some things happened and... (He lands on the ground) Sora: So. Free as a bird, huh? Donald: Have fun! Goofy: Gawrsh, fellas. He looks pretty sad. Iago (quickly flies over to Goofy): I wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine. (Goofy catches Iago in his hands) Iago: Could you guys maybe put in a good word for me? Goofy: Sure, we can do that, can't we? (Some Luna Bandit Heartless sneak up behind them) Iago: Watch out! (They fight wave of Heartless) Sora: Where are they all coming from? (Two run after Iago, who flies into the air, knocking the Heartless into each other. Iago flies into an urn and knocks it over. He flies past some crates, which crash on top of the Heartless) Sora: This way! (They run into a sidestreet, Iago following, and end up inside the Peddler's Shop) Goofy: Aw, we'd've been goners if Iago hadn't helped us. Ain't that right, fellas? Sora: I guess we owe you one. Ryan: You did save our lives. For that, I am greatful. Iago: Perfect! Sora: But you'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine yourself. Be on your best behavior, got it? Iago: Yeah, I got it. Goofy: Where IS Aladdin, anyway? Iago: I betcha he's at the palace. Sora: Then let's go! (Sora, Ryan and the others proceed to the Palace Gates and find Princess Jasmine) Sora: Jasmine! Ryan: Princess Jasmine. Jasmine: Sora, Ryan, Crash, Sci-Ryan, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Bertram, Matau, Donald, Goofy. They bowed to her Evil Ryan: Jasmine: I never had the chance to thank you for before. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah. Sora: All in a day's work. But uh... it looks like the Heartless are up to no good again. (Iago peeks out from behind Goofy, waves, and hides again) Sora: Is there any way we can help you out? Jasmine: I think we're all right for now. Goofy: And ya always got Aladdin. Jasmine: He...hasn't been himself lately. Donald: Is it because of the Heartless? Jasmine: I'm not sure. Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes...he just seems sad. He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time? Iago: Hey, maybe he's got a secret girlfriend. I know! I'll go find out who she is! Jasmine: Iago! Quick, Sora, catch him! (Iago flies around Sora and hides behind him) Jasmine: And I'll warn the guards and everyone in the palace! Sora: That's the thing, Iago's not... (Jasmine has already run off to the gates of the palace. Sora sighs) Sora: Nice move. Goofy: Maybe it's something you said. Gee, maybe we should go talk to Aladdin. He's gotta be somewhere in town, right? Sora: Good idea. I wonder what he's been doing. (They walk back into town) Peddler: Stop, thief! (A monkey carrying a black oil lamp runs past them. Aladdin runs in afterward) Aladdin: Hi, Sora, Ryan! (The Peddler races after them) Peddler: Come back here! (Iago flies after them, as they try to catch up. Aladdin and Abu reach a wall. Abu clutches the lamp tightly) Peddler: If you can't control that fur ball...put a leash on him! Aladdin: Look, I'm sorry... You should be ashamed of yourself, Abu! (Abu gives Aladdin the lamp) Aladdin: No hard feelings? (The Peddler snatches it out of Aladdin's hand with a huff and walks away) Aladdin: Abu! (Abu covers his head with his arms, until seeing Sora and Ryan, to whom he runs) Aladdin: Hey guys, sorry about earlier. I was kinda in a hurry. Sora: What happened? Aladdin: You know Abu. He couldn't keep his paws off that lamp. (Abu tries to make an excuse) Aladdin: No talking your way out of this one! (They laugh) Sora: I guess you can't be THAT down in the dumps, huh? Aladdin: Who said I was? Goofy: Princess Jasmine. She's worried 'cause you're always in town. Donald: Got a new girlfriend? Aladdin: No way! Matau: Saw, I thought you have one. Aladdin: Aladdin: Still... I guess there's no foolin' Jasmine, huh? See, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world. It's what Genie always wanted, so I wished him the best and all, but... Goofy: You miss him. Sora: Man, things must be REALLY quiet with Genie gone. Aladdin: Yeah. That's why I come here. The action---the people. There's always something goin' on. I mean, c'mon! I met you guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises. Goofy: Uh, Sora? (Iago is on the ground, shivering) Sora: Iago!? Oh, right... He wants to apologize for all the trouble he caused. Aladdin: Oh, he does? Goofy: Gawrsh, he's so sorry, he's shakin'! Evil Ryan: It's not that, Goofy. I think he's shaking in fear of something. Iago: Th-th-that lamp! Aladdin: What about it? Iago: It was THE lamp! Aladdin: C'mon. There're a million like it. Iago: Hey! I was locked up in that thing FOR MONTHS! There's no way I'd mistake it! (Abu grabs his hat and squawks) Aladdin: Then we'd better go back and talk to that peddler. Sora: Right behind you. (They return to the Peddler's Shop) Sora: Is there any way we can buy that lamp from you? Peddler: Of course. That is...IF you can afford it. (Sora and Ryan looks to the entrance and Aladdin gives him a signal) Sora: No worries! Donald: Yeah, we can pay you in royal treasu--- All: Donald! Peddler: Might I be able to interest you in another fine lamp? Sora: No, that's the one we need. Peddler: Ah, well---perhaps I can be persuaded...IF you bring me a treasure beyond even my imagination. Something, say, fit for a sultan... (They leave the Peddler's Shop) Aladdin: Treasure? That could be tricky... Donald: There's lots at the palace. Aladdin: But it's not mine to take. And I can't ask. I don't want to worry Jasmine or the Sultan. Iago (flying in): Hey, I know... What about the treasure in the Cave of Wonders? Aladdin: All right, Iago. You lead the way! And after we get the treasure, I might even believe your apology. Iago: You can count on me! (They proceed to the Cave of Wonders. Pete and Swiper enters the tiger's head before they arrive) Iago: This is it! (They enter the cave, passing through the Valley of Stone. They arrive at an area with waterfalls on each side. A jewel floats in midair in the center of the hall. Abu jumps off Aladdin's shoulder and grabs the jewel. The waterfalls vanish and several stone guardians appear from the walls, their eyes glowing. Ice crystals appear in the air above Abu and he runs around dodging them. Sora guides Abu over the moving floor to set the stone in the pedestal and soothe the wrath of the Stone Guardians. The pedestal at the end of the hall vanishes into dust and an entrance is opened. They enter the Chasm of Challengers and see a stone plaque) Plaque: "Complete your task within the time allotted." (Sora activates it and they fall through several floors fighting Heartless. On the final floor, a set of stairs appears with a temple and another plaque) Plaque: "Victor of the trial... You possess great strength!" (The doors to the Treasure Room open and they are greeted with mountains of treasure. They see a jeweled trophy) Aladdin: There. That one should do it. (Pete and Swiper walks in and sees them. He hides and peeks out at them) Donald: Oh boy. It's perfect. That guy's gonna like this. Sora: Sure looks valuable. Aladdin: Great! Now let's go get that lamp. (Pete and Swiper's ear perks up at the mention of the lamp and he snickers) Aladdin: We gotta keep Jafar bottled up, or he's gonna destroy Agrabah! (Abu and Iago try to hoist up a Jeweled statue) Donald: Stop! Sci-Ryan: What are you doing!? (He stamps his foot yelling and they drop it. The jewel then entices Donald and Sci-Ryan) Aladdin: Hey, snap out of it, Donald! Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan? Hello? Earth to Sci-Ryan! Ryan: C'mon! Sci-Ryan (Donald shakes his head vigorously. Pete leaves with a smile on his face and a plan in his head. He snaps his fingers and Heartless appear in the Treasure Room, which has grown darker) Donald: Why does this always happen? (They fight the Heartless and the room lights back up) Sora: Let's go! (They run out of the Cave of Wonders and return to the Peddler's Shop) Aladdin: Hello! (They hear two voices from outside) Pete: Stop your whining and hand it over! Peddler: Ohh no! I'm trading it for treasure. This lamp is going to bring me riches! (They leave the shop and see Pete chasing the Peddler) Pete: Oh no, you don't! Get back here, you! (They chase them to the Palace Gates. Pete catches up to the Peddler) Pete: Thank you. (He grabs the lamp from the Peddler's hands and runs ahead. The Peddler catches back up to Pete) Peddler: It's mine! (The Peddler grabs it back and keeps running. Pete realizes it's gone and runs faster. They chase each other around the courtyard) Pete: Lamp hog! Peddler: Go away! Pete: Gotcha! (Pete grabs the Peddler and takes the lamp, holding the Peddler down with one hand. The Peddler tries to jump, but can't) Peddler: No fair! Pete: Heh heh, I win! (Iago flies in and snatches the lamp away. Pete's ears perk up and he realizes his hand's lighter. He looks up and sees no lamp. The Peddler has caught on and tries to jump at Iago to get the lamp, but he's too short) Sora: Nice one, Iago! Aladdin: Way to go! Donald: Don't drop it! Goofy: Look! Behind you! Ryan: They're chasing you! (Pete and the Peddler both chase Iago, who turns swiftly. They both crash into a wall. The Peddler falls to the ground. Pete rubs his head and turns to see Iago. Iago looks back and also crashes into a wall, dropping the lamp. Iago tries to get up, but can't. Pete picks up the lamp and laughs) Pete: Nice try, bird brain. Just wait till Jafar's free! He's gonna make one beauty of a Heartless! (The ground shakes and a large blue something flies around in the sky) Genie (among bells and whistles): I'm HOME! (He flies past Pete) Genie: Al! It's been eons! (Genie flies back and hugs Pete) Genie: Al, you princely little muffin, you! (Genie teleports back into the air) Genie: Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend. (He places an arm on Pete's shoulder, then teleports and places his other arm on Pete's other shoulder) Genie: To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less... Oh, the HUMANITY! (Genie shakes Pete, then comedically rubs his eyes. He's still completely oblivious to Aladdin, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Iago, or the Peddler) Aladdin: Genie? Genie: Hey, Al, you've been puttin' on weight? (Genie grows several feet wider, then teleports right to Pete's face. Pete is completely disheveled) Genie: Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now. (Genie spins around and a second Genie appears) Genie (in Jasmine's voice): Aladdin! Genie (in Aladdin's voice): Jasmine! (The two Genies hug and fireworks shoot out from behind them. One makes a heart shape in the sky. Genie appears again next to Pete) Genie: I can just picture it... (He slaps a hand on Pete's back, slightly hard. Genie next to Pete, but a smaller version of him) Genie: Wait, tell me. Am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest? Aw, who cares, Al! I'm just so glad to SEE you! (Genie poofs big again and shakes both of Pete's hands. Pete has almost lost his balance. Aladdin walks up) Aladdin: Genie! (Genie looks from Aladdin to Pete and lets go) Genie: Oops! (Pete is snapped back into reality) Pete: I'll teach you to make a fool out of me! (Genie picks Aladdin up, laughs, and hugs him) Pete: Time for Plan B! I'm finishin' you mugs off right now! Swiper: Now! (Pete slams his fist on the ground. A large geyser appears and destroys a wooden cart. The Blizzard Lord Heartless appears. Bushes lining the courtyard burst into flame as the Volcanic Lord Heartless rises up. They engage in a battle) Pete: You! You've messed with me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet! Swiper: And I will get that Keyblade, Sora! Ta ta! (Pete and Swiper leaves. Genie hugs Aladdin) Genie: Yeah! All right! (He gives Aladdin a thumbs up, which he returns. Carpet flies in with Abu on him. Iago follows with the lamp. In the dungeon, they place the lamp in a stone coffin and close it. They meet up with Jasmine in front of the palace) Iago: I promise---you won't regret givin' me another chance. Honest! Genie: Uhhhh... Princess Jasmine, you sure that you want that pigeon in the coop? Jasmine: Oh, I think Iago's shown that he means well. Genie: Aw, sure. You're probably right. Sora: And how much trouble can one noisy bird cause? Genie: You might just have a point there, kid. Jasmine: What happens next, Sora? Sora: Well, it was great seeing you all...but we still need to find Riku and the King. I guess we'll be moving on. Genie: I hope you find 'em. Sora: Me, too. Donald: Hey, where's Aladdin? Jasmine: He ran off toward town, looking for Abu. But he should be back by now. Genie: Al can't miss Sora's big farewell party! I'll have him back in a jiffy Ryan: So, Genie. You saw the whole world? Genie: (turn into dolls from it's a small world) It's a small world after all~ He turn back to normal Genie: But, Ryan. Agrabah have no other place in the world has.... He has turn into a Rocket Genie: You guys! The Song Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend) has Played Song End (Genie spins around and disappears in a tornado of magic) Aladdin: Abu! (Abu runs in with a large red jewel) Aladdin: Catch him! (Abu stops suddenly, when Sora, Donald, and Goofy all jump for him. They crash on top of the little monkey, who loses the jewel) Aladdin: He must've secretly stolen it from the Cave of Wonders. Donald: Abu! Sci-Ryan: Give me that! (Donald and Sci-Ryan snatches the jewel away and looks at it) Donald: Wow! (Donald and Sci-Ryan stares transfixed) Goofy: I guess some things are just hard to resist. (Donald and Sci-Ryan shakes it off) Donald: Aw, who needs it! Sci-Ryan: Say goodbye. makes that he's about to throw it, and everyone looks, while he puts it behind his back. Abu sees it and squawks, alerting everyone else) Donald: Oh... I guess it got stuck! Sci-Ryan: I think I can see. [cleans his glasses (The jewel glows) Donald: What!? Everyone: Whoa! (Sora and Ryan opens another gate) Aladdin: Sora... What is it? Sora: I think it's time for us to go. Jasmine: Will you be back? Sora: We will, I promise Ryan: It's our vow. Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan